2019 PGA Championship (Dane)
The '''2019 PGA Championship '''is the 101st edition of the PGA Championship, played from May 16-19 at the Black Course at Bethpage State Park in Farmingdale, New York. Past Champions in the field Round Summaries First Round Three time major winner Jordan Spieth took a lead after the first round, with seven birdies in his round of five under 65. He held a two stroke lead over South Africa's Branden Grace, who shot a three under 67. Masters runner up and 14 time major champion Tiger Woods shot a one under round to enter the top 10 as well. Second Round Rickie Fowler and Joaquin Niemann took the lead, shooting rounds of six under 64 and five under 65 respectively, getting both of them to -7. They held a one stroke lead over opening round leader Jordan Spieth, who followed up his 65 with a one under 69 to reach -6. 14 time major winner Tiger Woods also sat in the top 10, shooting a three under 67 to enter a tie for fourth at -4. Defending Champion Brooks Koepka also entered the top 10, shooting four under 66 to enter a tie for 7th at -3. Also in a tie for seventh was the US Amateur Champion, Norway's Viktor Hovland, who tied Rickie Fowler's low round of the day- a six under 64. Third Round Rickie Fowler and Joaquin Niemann both shoot a five under 65, reaching -12. They remained three strokes clear of the field, where Rory McIlroy and 14-time major winner Tiger Woods sat at -9. Defending Champion Brooks Koepka shot a four under 66 on the day to advance to -8 and a tie for fifth place. Also entering the top 10 was 2015 PGA Champion Jason Day, who shot a five under 65 to reach -7 and a tie for 8th place. Dustin Johnson also tied the PGA Championship low round, shooting a seven under 63 to reach -7 and a tie for 8th as well. Final Round Rickie Fowler comes away with his first major championship by one stroke following a bogey from Joaquin Niemann on the last. The two started the day as co-leaders, with Niemann getting an early advantage with a birdie on the par five 4th. Niemann, seeking to become the youngest major winner since Gene Sarazen in 1922, he held a lead or co-lead for much of the round. Joining him shortly after was Tiger Woods, who exploded to a four under start in five holes with birdie at 2, eagle at 4, and birdie at 5 advancing him to 13 under. Niemann and Woods also both birdied hole 11 to inch to -14. However, Tiger Woods slipped up with a bogey on the 12th, leaving Joaquin Niemann as solo leader once again. Tiger Woods had several bogeys down the stretch, ultimately finishing at -10 and solo 3rd. Niemann bogeyed the 16th hole, dropping him back into a co-lead with Rickie Fowler. They both parred 17, leaving them both tied for the lead going onto the 18th hole. Niemann bogeyed the hole, with Fowler saving par from a bunker to win. Scorecard